Aegis
Aegis is Mept's Lieutenant and Chief Light Mage as well. Temp Canon-The Chief Light Mage Aegis was a budding young Light Mage when Mept and Lux came to the Mage School in search of Lieutenants. He met and talked with Lux there and the two became good friends. Temp Canon-The Grand Magic Olympiad Aegis was a Light Mage challenger in the Grand Magic Olympiad. He was frequently in contact with his trainer, Ultima, before the competition started and Ultima always made the point of drilling into Aegis that losing this was not an option as, ever since Velgr won the second Olympiad, Ultima had been obsessing that a Light Mage deserved to win this one-even though Temp was hosting it. Aegis made a good start in the first few rounds, not being eliminated by a very good margin. However when it came to the fourth round, Aegis noticed in another team that there was a rather strange Water Mage known as Hydross. Whether it was Aegis' very high magical potential manifesting or simply a lapse in concentration by Blue that allowed this brief recognition, nobody knows. However, this Water Mage approached Aegis and told him of a 'great plan' and requested his help. Aegis, slightly put off, refused and told Ultima about it instead. Meanwhile, Shadow was invigilating a match in the fourth round when he discovered that a Light Mage has increased his powers illegally which sparked an investigation into all the mages by Mept and Lux. Eventually, it got to the last round where Aegis, Hydross and 3 other mages were doing battle. Aegis had used a very powerful illusion spell to confuse his adversaries which prompted the Dark Mage to cast an even more powerful dispelling Magic. This had the added effect of removing Blue's disguise. The round was immediately called to a halt and Blue was duelled and defeated but not before he could summon Basaran. Basaran, now at his full power, projected a forcefield around him and Temp which nearly caused Temp to be defeated but Aegis, who had been channeling a super powerful spell all this time managed to destroy his shield, allowing him to be defeated. Aegis was congratulated by everyone and went on to win the entire competition when it was resumed. During the two day break, Ultima was caught by Lux and thrown into the Depths of The Underworld by Temp. Aegis duelled Temp in the final round and the battle went on for two days straight before The King called time and declared a draw. Suitably impressed by Aegis' power and personality, Mept offered to make him his second Chief Mage in Ultima's stead. Aegis eagerly accepted and was bound to Mept through the use of his Seal and became the third Lieutenant of Heaven. Temp Canon-The First Calling Aegis attended the first calling of the Council of Demons where the King discussed his plans for the Council. To report any threats to the well-being of the universe and make sure they do not go unfought. Temp Canon-Battle for the Overworld Aegis was battling against Nihilus while the Eternals fought Nothing. He, along with Shadow realised that Nihilus had set up a trap that would entwine anyone who triggers it in Void Magic. They decided to outsmart him, by attacking from behind and forcing Nihilus into his own trap. When Nothing eventually retreated, Nihilius was unentwined in the Void. Personality Aegis is a very bright and cheerful person and tends to view the world with a generally positive outlook. He is very outgoing and can sometimes, but very rarely, annoy people with a grumpier or calmer disposition but generally he gets on well with practically everybody he talks to. Including Shadow. Especially Shadow... Appearance Aegis appears as a very attractive teenager, much younger than the typical Light Mage. He has very light blonde hair and, like most Angels, piercing blue eyes. His wand is a white pole with a pearl on the end to catalyse spells. 'Mana Veins' appear on his skin although thinner than a normal Light Mage's. Abilities Q: Piercing Beam. (Rest) A beam pierces through multiple allies tripling their armour for 2 seconds and then gradually decreasing over a further 5 seconds (Aggr) A beam pierces through all enemy targets in a line dealing damage equal to their armour multiplied by their magic resistance. W: Inner Balance. Toggle. Changes Aegis between Restoration and Aggression, altering all of his abilities. Aegis cannot toggle while channeling his E or D, or while a unit is under the effect of his R. E: Spirit Channel. (Rest) Aegis channels the spirit of a Valkyrie, healing units for 1% every second and doubling the rate at which their cooldowns elapse. Saps mana per second. (Aggr) Aegis channels the spirit of a Manticore, swiping all enemies around him and drawing them into a perfect line in front of him. All enemies swiped are mini-stunned. D: Solar Ward (Rest) Doubles the movespeed of all allies within the ward’s AoE. This value gradually reduces back to normal over a period of 10 seconds. (Aggr) Quarters the move speed of all enemy units within the Ward’s AoE, this value starts increasing back to normal after they exit the AoE but only increases while they walk. R: Amalgamation. (Rest) Combines all units’ health and mana into one pool and gives this stat to every unit in an AoE. All damage done to one unit is done to every other unit under the effect of Amalgamation. AoE spells only hit one unit (that then hits all other units). Aegis can cut this ability short before the duration ends. When the duration ends, all units are restored to the health they had when Amalgamation was used. (Aggr) Combines all units’ damage together into one pool and distributes this to all the units under the effect. The total damage decreases over a period of 7 seconds. Category:Temp